SSB64: 50 Stories
by Time Cutter
Summary: 50 stories based on randomly-picked words, set during Super Smash Brothers 64. Release 11: ALPHABETS.
1. 影 - Shadows

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

He moved his hand forward. The black area did the same- with the identical shape of his hand.

He moved it backwards. It did the same.

Frustrated that this 'copycat creature' was copying his actions, he jumped.

The 'creature' jumped as well.

He groaned loudly.

* * *

影

**"Shadows"**

Ness | Kirby | Pikachu | Jigglypuff | Yoshi

* * *

Kirby walked into the room, filled with Earthbound/Mother-related stuff. "...Ness?" he asked.

The capped boy was doing some weird poses.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at the puffball. "I'm going to let this copycat mimic me until it gets tired." Ness pointed to the ground... at the completely-dark light.

Kirby stared. "What's that?"

"I don't know!" Ness exclaimed, waving his hands around, annoyed. The dark light did the same.

Kirby giggled. "Hehehe, it's following your actions."

Pikachu suddenly ran into the room, angry. He zapped lightning at something behind him- another of those completely-dark light. "Why does this thing keep following me around!?"

Kirby perked his head. "Huh?" he moaned. If Ness had one, and Pikachu had one... he looked down. He also had it! How did he not notice that at all? "Shoo, dark light, go away!" he shooed the black area. It did the same to him. "Hey! Not funny!"

The three started arguing to their 'dark lights', clearly annoyed.

At that moment, the Jigglypuff and Yoshi appeared. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to tell our dark lights to go away!" they all replied at the same time. Noticing this, they laughed for a while- together- before going back to shooing the dark lights away.

Jigglypuff giggled, clearly knowing but not minding that she herself also had those dark lights. Yoshi, however, after noticing the dark lights under him, tried to eat it with his tongue- and even tried to smack it, but only ended up smacking the ground.

"I know!" Jigglypuff exclaimed. "If you guys are so annoyed by it, why not go ask the adults?"

Pikachu looked up. "I knew it! Nana's the smartest around here!"

Ness rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I totally _knew_ the adults can help. Jigglypuff just said it too fast, before I could say it, that's all." he said to Pikachu, pretending to be waaaaaay smarter than the female Pokemon. She rolled her eyes in response.

Kirby just laughed. "Ness!? Smart!?" he literally cracked into pieces. Then he reformed himself. Somehow.

Yoshi smiled. "Alright! Let's go find Link!"

The female puffball-like Pokemon smacked him. "Link can't talk, remember!?" The others looked at him. "I mean, look at him! He's always so quiet, making gestures... 'sides, I think we should go to Mario." she told the others. "He's the nicest of them all."

Pikachu made a confused face. "How come you're not suggesting Samus?"

Nana smiled. "She's in a brawl right now."

"Alright, whatever, let's just go ask Mario." Ness interrupted. They all groaned at his rudeness, but decided to run out the room to find the red-capped plumber.

Following the Smashers' laughters and excitement at finding out what they were... the _shadows_ followed them by foot.


	2. 組織 - Tissue

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

The box stood on the table, lying still as ever. Tissues stuck out of it, gently swaying here and there from the breeze rushing through the opened window. Suddenly, one plucked itself out and flew up. The fan, spinning rapidly, made the tissue fly through the open door.

Link noticed this. He rushed towards it to grab the tissue, but it jumped out of his grasp.

Floating, it flew up and down- and found its ways towards the door that was, conveniently, open.

The hero of Hyrule rushed once more to grab it- but missed.

The tissue flew outside the mansion, towards the green hills and trees.

Link groaned and shook his head, before running outside in pursuit of the single sheet of tissue.

* * *

組織

**"Tissue"**

Link

* * *

Gently, it flew with the rhythm of the wind as it swayed up and down, left and right. Passing the trees, passing the grass, passing the birds and passing the hills.

Link ran after the tissue,, desperate to get it back. The hero wanted to get it back to its box, but found it impossible at the speed it was flying. Thanks a lot, wind. You're helping sooooo much. Nearing onto the flying sheet, he jumped- and missed it again.

"..." he remained silent. So much for his effort.

Should he give up now? No. He was the hero of Hyrule! He defeated the evil Ganondorf so many times. Why should he give up from this life-threatening task of catching a _tissue!?_ There was no way he was giving up. Picking himself up, he rushed after the tissue again and again. Jumped a lot, trying to grasp the sheet within his hands.

But noooo.

The tissue was persistent in being free.

"!" he grunted.

After a while, he finally caught it. Yes! The tissue was now in his very own hands!

He walked back to the mansion. Opened the doors and closed it after entering.

Strolled happily into the living room, towards the tissue box.

He stuffed it inside, then whistled a tune to himself as he decided that he needed a reward. TO DA REFRIGERATOR!

...suddenly, as if events were repeating itself, the very same tissue plucked itself out of the box and flew up. The fan, spinning rapidly, made the tissue fly through the open door. Link, who had been walking back into the room with an ice-cream in his mouth, widened his eyes. The evil tissue was free again! In surprise, he opened his mouth- dropping the ice-cream to the floor- and tried to catch the tissue again.

T'was gonna be a long day for him.


	3. 虎 - Tiger

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

He walked through the forest, panting. His arm was bleeding a bit- but vicious claw marks were visible.

Looking around, the fox spotted nothing in particular.

Until one of the bushes rustled. An orange figure leaped out of it.

A tiger.

Fox smirked. "We meet again."

* * *

虎

**"Tiger"**

Fox

* * *

The tiger roared and jumped at him, trying to claw the fox. But the space pilot wasn't going to give up so easily.

He rolled asides and grabbed his laser pistol out. "Freeze, tiger!"

The predator stopped and growled at Fox. There was that look it gave at him- the _I don't give a (CENSORED)_ look. It jumped towards him. He pressed the trigger and a laser shot out at the tiger. It pierced through his body.

The body fell limp, crashing onto the dirt. Fox panted.

"...it's over."

He walked to the body. "I'm sorry. But it must be done, if I were to live."

The eyes of the predator opened once again. Revived by lust of revenge, it jumped up back on its four foot and clawed the fox deeply.

"G-Gaarghh!"

His injury was getting worse. What was there for him to do?

"I guess... there's only one way to finish this, eh?" Fox smirked.

The tiger stood, glaring at him. It gave the _You're deadmeat_ look at Fox.

The pilot replied the stare with a _(CENSORED) off, (CENSORED)_ look.

Suddenly, he cried, "LEEEEROOOY JEEENNKIIINS!" the prey let out a cry of battle, and he rushed towards the predator- who gave the expression that said _LEEROY JENKINS MY (CENSORED)!_ and ran towards him.

The fierce fight began. The fox used his short claws to scratch the tiger, but the predator had larger and deeper claws- which scratched a worse injury onto the prey. But with the addition of his laser weapon, Fox managed to shoot the tiger in the left eye.

It fell to the ground, whimpering, growling and glaring at him. Then it ran away, back to its den, wherever it was located.

Fox smiled. "...I win this time, buddy."

As he walked back towards the mansion, he groaned. "Ugh... I- I can't... afford to die now..." he muttered.

The injury was worsening. With the conditions of his bleeding wounds, and his force on walking back home, he collapsed onto the ground.

Looking up with the last of his energy before falling unconscious, he smiled. "...home sweet home."

At least he was back home.

The Smashers stood there, at first worried about his long disappearance, staring at the claw marks and bite marks over the fox.


	4. クモ - Spider

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

Luigi shivered. _It_ was ready to fight him, despite the advantage the plumber had. He was big, but _it_ was incredibly small.

But it wasn't going to give up, no. It was determined to win, although it knew it was going to die.

The green plumber swallowed nervously.

Finally, it was about to begin.

_The epic showdown between Luigi and the spider!_

* * *

クモ

**"Spider"**

Luigi | Samus

* * *

Luigi jumped at the spider, but somehow missed it. His scared personality caused his aiming to become very terrible- and his head knocked against the cold floor. "Ow..."

The spider took this chance to creep its way towards him. The expression on its face was filled with determination- it had to win! It just had to! But it knew that it was going to die anyways.

Screaming, Luigi jumped and backed away from the spider. "S-Stay away!" he screamed.

The spider smirked.

Luigi looked around. Ah, wait! There was a broken lamp right besides him- nobody was going to mind if he smashes it onto a spider!

Filled with new courage, he grabbed the lamp and brought it down onto the spider.

It jumped out of the way, though, and spat web onto his face.

"Aahphphghhtthpthht!" he spat at the web, trying to get it to go away, but it remained on his face. Dropping his weapon, he brushed the web off his face with his hands. The spider used this opportunity to rush to the weapon and cover it with poisonous web.

This spider was no ordinary spider. It had the ability to choose between two different webs- normal webs and poisonous webs. It shot out green webs, which covered and melted the lamp. Luigi's eyes widened. He was glad the spider didn't use the poisonous web on him instead of the lamp.

Getting up again, he tried to smirk- but ended up frowning.

This was hard and tiring, he though. But there was no time- he didn't want to miss that _How to Stop Being a Sissy_ video coming up in seven minutes, so he had to defeat this evil spider- once and for all!

"I'm not going to go down like a sissy!" he exclaimed.

Rushing with a war cry, he stomped towards the spider- only to trip.

Pushing his back and head up, he gasped in terror- the spider was making its way towards him while he was feeling dizzy!

Oh no... this was it! He was doomed.

What was he going to do!? He still haven't apologized to Mario yet- for using pizza to clean his brother's hat by accident. He still hasn't given Link back the original green hat yet- the warrior was still wearing that fake made-of-Barbie-dolls hat.

He still hasn't-

_STOMP_

Samus stepped onto the spider violently. Spider blood splashed all over the area it had been creeping at... which translates to around 5 centimeters around it.

Luigi shivered.

Samus wasn't only scary- he was plain ghostly, even more than a spider or a tiger itself!

"Pathetic." a robotic voice spoke.

He gasped.

This was the first time Samus had spoken to him.

"You're afraid of a simple spider? Very pathetic." he spat out.

Luigi cowered.

"...train."

He looked up. What? Was this man telling him to become stronger?

"Train to become stronger than your brother." Samus told him. "Once you do, come and challenge me. If you win, I'll give you a reward."

Luigi looked at the robot in awe. He sounded so... awesome!

"Here's a little secret about me."

The robot suit activated a noise that seemed as if the person inside had pressed a button. It suddenly broke into parts- and a woman appeared.

"I'm a woman, and I'm already stronger than all you Smashers here. You better not tell anyone about my gender."

Reforming into the robotic Samus, _she_ walked away.

Luigi dropped his jaw. _SAMUS WAS A GIRL!?_


	5. ハンガー - Hanger

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

Mario shook the wet overall and inserted a red hanger inside it. The blue overall was then placed onto a metal vertical pole. Mario smiled. "One-a gone, lots-a more!" he exclaimed happily. Working for the mansion may be annoying, especially laundry and stuff related to so, but at least he was helping.

He picked another clothe- a striped shirt. "Ness', huh."

Mario shook it up and down, then grabbed... nothing.

"Huh?"

No more hangers! He sighed.

* * *

ハンガー

**"Hanger"**

Mario | Captain Falcon

* * *

"CAP-A-TAIN FALCON!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The captain jumped through a window, breaking it, shouting; "FALCON PAWNCH!" and punched down onto Ness' striped cloth.

Mario looked at the remains of the boy's shirt.

"...well?"

Captain Falcon stood there, impatient. "You didn't call me here for nothing, right?"

Mario sighed again and shook his head. Had the captain not realize what he had just did? Oh well.

"I-a need you to get me some-a hangers."

"HANGERS!?" Captain Falcon exclaimed. "WHO HAS TIME TO WASTE FOR SOME STUPID CLOTHES HANGERS!?" the captain shrieked loudly. Then he noticed the annoyed look on Mario's face. "Umm, I mean... Of course, Mario! I'll definitely get some hangers for you!" Captain Falcon said, saluting to the plumber, then headed towards the mansion's grand door...

...not really. He jumped up high then did a "FALCON KEECK!" towards another window, completely not broken. The kick broke through the window and crashed into a switched-off TV. Luckily, no one was watching it, or planning to do so.

Mario sighed yet again.

He heard some "FALCON FIND!" and "FALCON BRING-MARIO-THE-CLOTHES-HANGERS" throughout the mansion.

Minutes later, Captain Falcon rushed out the mansion _properly_ from the grand door. "Here, Mario! Catch!" he threw the hangers to Mario.

The plumber caught all of them and started hanging the rest of clothes that needed to be hanged.

After finishing, he clasped his hands together. "Now that that's all-a done..."

He looked back towards the mansion. Covered with broken windows.

The plumber sighed. "Time to fix the window."


	6. 花 - Flower

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

It swayed by the breeze. The petals danced to the wind. Pikachu smiled. "Aww, these flowers are so lovely..."

The flower reacted the compliment as it rubbed gently on Pikachu's sniffing nose.

"Hehe, it tickles~" he giggled.

Suddenly, he heard loud thumps walking towards the garden's direction.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

花

**"Flower"**

Pikachu | Donkey Kong

* * *

The electric mouse jumped and spun around, glaring at Donkey Kong fiercely. "Get away, Donkey Kong!"

Now, the ape wasn't really a villain here. But for his size, people assumed him to be evil. Only Luigi, Mario, Link, Fox and Samus knew he had a good heart- but the others only assume. They were blind.

Pikachu, today, would soon learn about the ape, too.

"..." Donkey Kong remained silent. Instead of talking, he grunted. Unlike Pikachu and other creatures, he couldn't talk- he was stuck with the original 'animal traits' of being unable to talk.

"I said, get away from here!"

The ape changed his expression from excited to disappointed. He grunted some more monkey noises. Then he grabbed a nearby watering can and filled it with water. He had only wanted to stare at the flowers with Pikachu- but with the way he was being treated, he probably should leave after watering them.

"H-Hey! Are you trying to use poisoned water to raise these flowers!?" Pikachu exclaimed, suspicious. He assumed that Donkey Kong can't possibly be trying to grow the flowers.

The ape ignored the mouse and walked to the flower.

"G-Gah! Stay away!" the mouse screamed. Electric surged out of his body and attacked Donkey Kong.

"G-GRRAAHAGHG!"

He landed on the floor. Pikachu smiled- he did it! He protected the flowers from that evil ape!

...but he felt guilty. What's with that sad look on that tyrant's face?

Donkey Kong finally decided to let him be and started walking away.

Pikachu tried to smirk, but found it impossible. "W-Why can't I feel happy from defeating him? Why!?"

He tried to smirk once more- but failed. He turned to look at the flower, about to tell the flower to rejoice about the escape of Donkey Kong- but gasped when he saw the flower drooping.

"W-What? B-But... what happened to you!?" he asked.

The flower didn't respond. It didn't rub his nose or sway to the wind. It remained still, fresh and not rotten, but it wouldn't respond to Pikachu.

"..." processing things in his head, the mouse finally realized the entire situation. "...he... he wasn't trying to poison you, was he?"

The flower started moving again. The wind caused it to sway in a 'no' motion- as if someone was shaking his or her head.

"...sorry..." the Pokemon muttered, before rushing away, trying to find Donkey Kong.

"Hey! D-Donkey Kong, wait! I'm sorry!"

Peace and silence fell upon the garden soon after. The flower gracefully stood back, dancing to the wind.

It was going to enjoy the new friendship between the mouse and the ape.


	7. 靴 - Shoes

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

BE QUIET.

That was what the library's sign read. Yoshi, who is usually loud due to many reasons, went in anyways.

_CLOP CLOP CLOP_

His shoes made loud slapping noises. All the Smashers present in the Library (translation; Samus, Mario, Luigi and Fox) SHHHH-ed him. He groaned. "_Okay, I'll try to be quiet._" he whispered.

_CLOP CLOP CLOP_

"SHHHHHH!"

He groaned even louder this time.

"SHHHHHH!"

* * *

靴

**"Shoes"**

Yoshi | Captain Falcon | Luigi

* * *

"Hey Yoshi," Luigi began, "don't you ever wonder how your toes look like under those shoes?"

The reptile raised an eyebrow. "No, but... now that you mention it, I've never took off these shoes before."

Captain Falcon, who was standing and drinking a red-colored punch (which he liked to call the 'FALCON PUNCH'- get it? FALCON PUNCH? AHAHAHAHA!), spat out the entire beverage and glared at the reptile. "You've never removed it before!? SHEESH! Don't take your shoes off now, it'll stink so badly!"

Slightly offended, Yoshi decided to ignore the racer. "Maybe I should take it off and see what's under there."

Luigi imagined Yoshi's toes- he ended up thinking about a huge shrinkable feet with sharp deadly claws. The plumber shivered.

Captain Falcon, now curious, tried imagine it too. He came up with- toes with wheels as skins! That way, Yoshi can move anywhere without even needing shoes!

...okay, he's got to admit it. That actually sounded quite stupid.

"...umm, I can't seem to take it off." the green reptile said, smiling sheepishly.

Both the plumber and the racer fell to the ground comically, then got up.

"How about I help you?" Luigi asked. Yoshi nodded, and both the racer and Luigi pulled Yoshi's shoes off...

...or tried to.

"NNNNGGGH! T-That hurts!" Yoshi cried out. "It... it feels like my feet is being ripped out!"

Captain Falcon grunted. "It's impossible!" he said, dropping the reptile's feet to the ground. Luigi panted.

"Why is it so hard to just remove your shoes?"

The racer then noticed a book on the table. "_Encyclopedia of Nintendo Creatures..._ BINGO!" he screamed, grabbing it. Luigi jumped in surprise and crashed his head on the ceiling, then fell back down. Yoshi stared at the plumber.

"Wow."

Captain Falcon gasped. "Guys, this book says that... Yoshis DON'T wear shoes."

Luigi looked at Yoshi. "But... why is Yoshi wearing shoes then?"

Captan Falcon shrugged before reading on, then gasping again.

"Whatisitwhatisit!?" Yoshi asked, excited. He brought the book down onto the ground, forcing him, Luigi and (an unwilling) Captain Falcon to bend down.

The book said that the 'shoes' were actually part of Yoshis' skin.

They dropped their jaws.

"WHAAAT!?" Yoshi screamed.

"WHAAAT!?" Luigi screamed.

"FALCON WHAAAT!?" Captain Falcon screamed.

They stood in silence.

Then Luigi went to the sink and washed his hands. "Ewwww! I touched his feet!"

Captain Falcon did the same, kicking Luigi out of the way.

Yoshi looked at his 'shoes'- or, feet. "...hey! I could use this to blackmail Ness and the others!" he exclaimed. The reptile then ran off to introduce the truth of his shoes to his friends.

Captain Falcon stared. "Nintendo save us all." he muttered before running after Yoshi, trying to capture him before he could blackmail the other Smashers.

Luigi shook his head in defeat. "Mamamia..."


	8. 噂 - Rumors

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

Ness watched Kirby and Jigglypuff converse with each other. Jigglypuff seemed to be blushing a bit, but giggling at Kirby- who was, in return, blushing a lot. He was also laughing with her, though, and seemed a bit shy when the Pokemon was near.

The PSI boy put two and two together and gasped. That's it!

Kirby likes Jigglypuff!

And Jigglypuff also likes Kirby!

He smirked. Wait 'till Yoshi and Kirby hears about this!

* * *

噂

**"Rumors"**

Kirby | Jigglypuff | Pikachu | Ness | Yoshi

* * *

Jigglypuff strolled down the hallways, but stopped when she saw Ness running towards Pikachu and Yoshil. "Oh, hey guys! What's going on?"

Ness, before he could say anything, looked nervous. "O-Oh, umm... nothing! Nothing's up at all, I just want to show Pikachu and Yoshi some _boy_ stuff."

The Pokemon giggled. "Sure, _boy_ stuff." she replied and walked away. Unbeknownst to the PSI boy, she hid behind a wall and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"So," Ness said, "I need to tell you guys something."

Pikachu sighed. "I knew something was up."

"Oh cool! _Boy_ stuff!" Yoshi exclaimed. Ness slapped the reptile. "Ow! What was that for!?"

The boy glared at the reptile. "Shut up, Yoshi! Anyways, I just found something out... Jigglypuff and Kirby _likes each other!_"

Jigglypuff's eyes widened as her cheeks reddened. _W-What!? H-How'd he know that!?_

Pikachu yawned. "Nothing we don't know."

Yoshi, however, jumped up with excitement. "Oh boy! Kirby likes Jigglypuff and vice-versa!" he exclaimed... before pondering. "...but we all like each other. We're friends, so of course we like each other!"

Ness slapped him again. "Romantically, you idiot!"

"Oohhhh..." Yoshi said, starting to see what the PSI boy meant... not really. "What's 'romantically'?"

Another slap.

"Those lovey-dovey things that adults do!"

"Ohh, NOW I get it!"

Still unbeknownst, Jigglypuff couldn't help but giggle at Yoshi's stupidity. That was, however, her mistake. Pikachu's ears heard this. The Pokemon looked around, directly at the wall she was hiding behind. "...guys, I think I'm gonna leave now... by the way, don't spread that kind of thing around." he told Ness.

"Why?"

"It'll make Kirby and Jigglypuff kill you."

Ness shivered. What if Kirby decided to just eat him _without_ copying his powers? He nodded, walking away with Yoshi.

Pikachu sighed. "You can come out now, Jigs."

She gasped in surprise, but walked out when Pikachu chuckled at her reaction.

"...I'm going to kill Ness." Jigglypuff muttered.

Piakchu laughed. "Yeah, that's cool. Maybe I could tell Kirby what Ness said, and us three could help each other kill him."

She laughed along. "Hey, that might work."

The two laughed on, and Jigglypuff eventually went to get rid of Ness.

Pikachu, having nothing better to do, decided to go tell Kirby.


	9. 電話 - Telephone

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

Link waited impatiently. He was waiting for a call.

According to those little Smashers, someone was going to call Link at exactly 12:00 PM. He glanced at the clock hanging above the Smasheteria. It was already 12:14 PM!

The hero sighed. Perhaps the caller forgot to call him, or didn't know that it was already waaaaay past 12:00 PM.

Whoever this caller was, he was going to kill him/her.

* * *

電話

**"Telephone"**

Link | Fox

* * *

Fox tapped his feet, unable to wait any longer, watching Link hold the phone to the elf's ear. "Link? Hello?"

Link turned around and made a gesture. _What?_

"Are you going to call someone or not?"

The hero thought for a while and shook his head.

Fox slapped his own furry head. "Then can I have the phone please?"

Link shook his head.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "...and why not, may I ask?"

The Hylian warrior made some more gestures. Fox had some trouble deciphering them, but managed to do so.

"..."

"So... the kids told you that someone was going to call you at 11:00 AM?"

Link shook his head and made a ten-finger sign, then a plus, and finally a two.

"12:00 PM, whatever."

Fox sighed. "Link, _why_ would anyone call you?"

Link made a confused face. _What do you mean, 'why'? Someone's gotta call me sometimes, y'know..._

The vulpine groaned. "Link, look at you! You can't talk! You don't even talk! How would anyone talk with you- through phones, meaning NO gestures- while understanding you!?"

The hero processed this and realized that the pilot was right.

"See!? Now do you see my point!?"

He nodded. Fox blew a huuuuuge sigh of relief. "Good, now go tell the kids whatever you want." he said, shoving Link out of the way. The fox proceeded to dial some numbers and talk to someone named 'Falco', and also 'Krystal'. Link shrugged- probably his friends or something.

Well, either ways...

...he was going to go give those kid Smashers one hell of a surprise.


	10. 笑顔 - Smile

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

Samus looked through the fridge. She was out of her Power Suit, which she left in her room. Her hunger had woken her up- thus, she had no choice but to stoop as low (in her point of view) as to act like those filthy idiots who find food during their midnights.

Donkey Kong suddenly walked into the room. She jolted her head up at the sound of his footsteps and looked at him. "S-(CENSORED)!"

He looked surprise at her swear.

She grabbed a nearby cup and aimed it at the ape. "If you dare tell anyone the true identity of I, Samus Aran, then I'll throw this cup at you!"

* * *

笑顔

**"Smile"**

Donkey Kong | Samus

* * *

Donkey Kong shrugged as he made his way towards the opened fridge. Samus glanced nervously.

"...y-you're not going to tell anyone, _are_ you?" she finally asked.

He lifted his head, taking a banana out, and shook a _'no'_. Grunting some noises, he took out another banana out, closed the refrigerator and offered the bounty hunter the second banana.

Samus looked surprised at this.

"...thanks." she replied, remembering that Donkey Kong was an ape with a good heart. (Mentioned in a previous chapter, only Luigi, Mario, Link, Fox and her herself knows that DK's a good-hearted ape.) She was about to bite off a chunk of the fruit, when she noticed Donkey Kong's look. "...what?" she asked- the ape looked like he was expecting something.

As if answering her question, Donkey Kong stretched his mouth wide- a smile.

Samus raised an eyebrow, still confused.

Donkey Kong pointed at the woman.

She gasped. This ape wanted her to smile while thanking him!?

"...mnnn, no, sorry. I don't like smiling."

The tied creature frowned, then pointed at her again. He repeated the stretching process of his mouth- a smile, again.

"Sorry, but I don't really like to-"

Donkey Kong suddenly made an innocent, but horribly ugly, pleading face. With large tearful eyes and a not-so-cute smile. He cupped his hands together, begging her to smile.

She sighed and groaned.

"_Fine._" Samus muttered, before trying to smile. Her face was shaking and changing expressions rapidly- from embarrassed to anger to curious to freaked out. "T-T-Thank... _Thank you..._" the bounty hunter finally said, her face sweating.

Donkey Kong cheered and clapped his hands loudly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

A loud booming voice screamed. That was Mario's voice!

Samus panicked. She ran out the kitchen towards her room, in a different direction from the upcoming voice. She was definitely _not_ going to let Mario find out her identity.

Donkey Kong looked at the trails of clouds left behind by the woman.

Then he shrugged, before walking back to his room. (He did (somehow) explain later, to Mario, that he was only hungry.)


	11. 欧字 - Alphabets

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

"Ooh, ooh! I know!" Pikachu raised his hand... umm, paw, while Donkey Kong raised an eyebrow, looking to Link.

The Hero of Hyrule smiled. He raised a hand, as if saying, '_Bring it on~_'

Pikachu smirked. "A... is for... Ampilus!"

Link nodded, and Donkey Kong made monkey noises, clapping loudly for Pikachu. The mouse, in return, jumped into the air with his fists drilling up, rejoicing happily.

"Yeah!"

* * *

欧字

**"Alphabets"**

Link | Pikachu | Donkey Kong

* * *

Pikachu jumped with joy. "Yes, I got it correct! What do I get?" Link thought for a moment, then smiled. He took out a card from his green hat. Pikachu cocked his head. "A card?"

Donkey Kong gasped as he looked at the card carefully. It wasn't just any card- it was a Pokemon card!

And this one was special, as it was a special card of Pikachu himself, coated with shiny layers that made it look very valuable.

The electrical rodent gasped and broke into a huge smile. "OH MY NINTENDO! LINK YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON EVER!"

Link smiled in return.

The ape raised his hand. "OOH! OOH!" he made noises. Link immediately understood that DK also wanted around. He nodded. The ape went into thinking about the letter B, then smiling. "OOH!"

Pikachu looked at the ape, before laughing. "Is that all you can think of, DK?" he proceeded to laugh some more while Donkey Kong smiled sheepishly. "Anywas, Link, he says B is for Bananas."

Link smiled and nodded.

Pikachu widened his eyes. "IT'S ACTUALLY CORRECT!? WHAT!?"

Donkey Kong smiled, as Link took out five bananas from his hat and gave it to the ape. He clapped his hands and thanked Link. The mouse stared at the ape. "Donkey Kong..."

The ape didn't listen- he was too excited about the bananas he received that he wanted to go brag to Mario about it. Immediately, he ran out of the room to find Mario.

Link and Pikachu stared in the direction of where the ape had rushed out, making '-OOH!' noises like crazy. The mouse sighed. "Oh well. Let's... continue, I guess."

The Hylian thought up of another one.

"Umm... C is for... uhh, oh yeah, Cyclos!"

Link nodded. He gestured to continue on.

"Let's see... D, huh... how about Dragon Roost Mountain?"

Another nod. Pikachu smiled- it was a good thing he played and read all those Legend of Zelda-related things.

After some more guessing, Pikachu became sleepy and eventually fell asleep.

The Hero of Hyrule smiled peacefully, taking a sweet Pokemon-themed blanket out from his hat and placing it over Pikachu's sleeping body. The mouse was so good- the only letter Pikachu couldn't guess was the letter Z.

Link took out a photo of a princess and stared at the picture.

He smiled.


	12. トイレ - Toilet

**SSB64 - Super Smash Brothers 64, HAL Laboratory Inc.**

* * *

Samus walked out of the stall, in her full armor. She looked around- nobody was here... she could tell, for now.

Walking to the sink, she opened the tap and washed her still-armored waterproof hands.

Suddenly, another stall opened. Jigglypuff walked out and gasped when she saw Samus.

The bounty hunter heard it and looked towards Jigglypuff.

"...(CENSORED)."

* * *

トイレ

**"Toilet"**

Samus | Jigglypuff | Luigi

* * *

She screamed out loud. Samus looked around, afraid of others coming to this scene. "W-Wait! I can explain!"

"PERVERT! SAMUS IS A PERVERT!"

Luigi suddenly busted into the room, breaking apart the wall. "What happened, Jigglypuff!?" he asked, worried.

Jigglypuff looked at Samus, ashamed of the bounty hunter. "Yes! Finally! Luigi, help! This Samus is actually a per- wait... what's up with the blindfold?" she asked.

Samus looked at the green plumber. "...What are you doing, Luigi?"

The green plumber, unable to see, turned towards the mirror. "Oh, this blindfold? Well, this _is_ a Girls' Toilet, isn't it? I'm a man... so..."

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, you're a plumber. You and Mario are allowed to enter these toilets on purpose."

Luigi let out a sigh of relief. "Okay..." he reached his hands up to take off his blindfold, but first... "...none of you are naked, right?"

"NO!" Both Jigglypuff and Samus shouted.

Luigi looked around. "Umm... what is the problem again?"

The round pink Pokemon pointed to Samus. "This man right here, who I thought was the most sane person, is actually... A PERVERT!"

Luigi looked at Samus.

Samus looked at Jigglypuff, who looked at her with a fierce glare. Then she looked at Luigi.

Then the plumber and the bounty hunter broke into a huge laugh.

Jigglypuff pouted. "H-Hey! What... what's so funny!?" she asked, enraged. "He's peeping into the Girls' Toilet! He should be arrested!"

Samus stopped laughing and sighed. "Jigglypuff, I'm not a man." she said, jumping out of her suit.

The puffball dropped her jaw.

Luigi chuckled. "I was surprised as weel when she showed me her true form."

Jigglypuff just cotinued staring. SAMUS WAS A...

...SAMUS WAS A...

...SAMUS WAS A GIRL!?

"...sorry..." the Pokemon apologized, ashamed for calling her FEMALE friend a pervert.

"It's okay..." Samus said, patting the Pokemon's head.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon looked into the Girls' Toilet. "LUIGI!? FALCON GEEZ, LUIGI IS A PERVERT EVERYONE!"

Luigi groaned while Samus and Jigglypuff laughed.


End file.
